Team Rocket and the Other Villains Appear/Heracross and Pinsir unleash Mega Evolution/Shiny Gardevoir appears and unleash mega evolution
This is the scene where Team Rocket and the other villains appears and they brought Heracross and Pinsir burrowed by Jarvis' subordinates and unleashed Mega Wave forcing two Pokemon to mega evolve and then Princess Chymia and her shiny Gardevoir appears and unleash the mega evolution to save the heroes goes in Team Robot In Pokemon Movie: Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. (Later everyone are sleeping in the cave while some heroes sleep outside or inside of the cave, then we see Takato who is not sleeping but wide awake looking at the sky and then he sees the shooting star) Takato Matsuki: A shooting star. This world never seize to amaze me. You know there has to be a way why Volcanion really hates humans and it also hates the Mixels, I wonder why? Henry Wong: (He awakes) Maybe because some humans are like hurting Pokemon. Takato Matsuki: Hey, couldn't sleep either? Henry Wong: No, not a wink, to wired. How about you? Takato Matsuki: Same thing. But there has to be a reason why Volcanion hates humans? And so as the Mixels? Henry Wong: That's really a good question, Takato. I have no idea? Takato Matsuki: I have no idea either, I'm sure we'll find out the reason why Volcanion hates us, humans and the Mixels. (He was about to pet Guilmon, but then Guilmon sniffs and opens his eyes) What's up? (Terriermon, Renamon, Pikachu and Volcanion awakes) Volcanion: You sense it too? Tai Kamiya: (Yawns) What is it? I'm trying to get some sleep. Tino Tonitini: Shh, I heard something too. (Volcanion, and Pikachu runs off as they did the device pulls Ash back to Volcanion while he was sleeping) Takato Matsuki: What's the matter? Renamon: I heard something. Rika Nonaka: (Wakes up) What is it, Renamon? Emerl: I sense trouble approaching. (As Pikachu, Emerl, Tino and Renamon got outside. Suddenly a Struggle Bug came out of nowhere as Pikachu fires Thunderbolt and Renamon fires Diamond Storm which causes everyone to wake up) Benson: What the heck is going on? (Magearna runs away) Bonnie: Magearna! Mimi Tachikawa: What's going on? Henry Wong: Where did that attack come from?! Takato Matsuki: I don't know? Henry Wong: Jeri, wake up. Did you hear that? Jeri Katou: Hear what? (Everyone runs exiting outside of the cave) Takuya Kanbara: Who's there?! Show yourself! James: Yahoo! (Everyone turns around to see Team Rocket along with some Villains are Verminious Snaptrap, D.O.O.M., Queen Chrysalis, Changelings, Major Nixel, Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy, The Butcher, Dr. Two Brains, Zach Varmitech, Donita Donata, Dabio, Gaston Gourmand, Zackbots, Lady Redundant Woman, Bowser, his kids and there's also Pinsir and Heracross) Jessie: From now on, Magearna is our guest! Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy: Did you miss us? Zach Varmitech: We found you now heroes and Wild Rats! Chris Kratt: That's Wild Kratts! Major Nixel: '''Well, well, well. Thought you can be surprised with us? '''Meilin Rae: Not surprise to see you villains are here! Ash & Emerl: Team Rocket! Takuya Kanbara: Not those super annoying villain jerks again! Gaston Gourmand: Well, well, well. Howdy heroes. Serena: What are you guys doing here? Tentomon: Look! They got Heracross and Pinsir! Eddy: Where the heck did you get those two bug type Pokemon? Bonnie: Hey, where are you're normal Pokemon? Meowth: We're not you're normal Team Rocket, check this out! Jessie & James: Mega Wave Team Rocket! (They show the heroes their mega wave crystals on their bracelets) Ash Ketchum: What? Clemont: Keystones? Seelkadoom: Not just any keystones. This is the mega wave keystones. Jessie: We join forces with good prince Rali! Ash Ketchum: No way! Lady Redundant Woman: Enough with the small talk, just show them! Jessie & James: See, we're Mega Wave Team Rocket! (They swing their fingers through the mega wave jewels which causes Heracross and Pinsir to feel an intense pain) Mega Wave! (As the mega wave jewel painfully forces Heracross and Pinsir to mega evolve, the heroes looked up in shocked seeing two Bug type Pokemon mega evolved by force) Sakura Avalon: What? Bonnie: Mega evolve? Li Showron: That is there Mega Evolution! Clemont: But how? To mega evolve there must be a close bond between Trainer and Pokemon! Seelkadoom: (Laughing) You fools haven't seen this before. You see the mega wave powers painfully forces every Pokemon to mega evolve one by one, and it ignores the bond between Trainer and their Pokemon. Jessie: It's thanks to what Alva calls... what was it? Dr. Two Brains: I thought we discuss this already. Major Nixel: It's "Neo-arcane science" you short term memory lost woman! James: With this technology we can use Mega evolve and we don't need any stinking bonds! Donita Donata: That's correct, besides having a bond between trainers and Pokemon is for weaklings! Ash Ketchum: I see, so Gengar and the others! (Flashback starts with Shiny Gengar painfully forces to mega evolve into Shiny Mega Gengar by a Mega Wave power as flashback ends) Michelangelo: Not cool, bros! Serena: What about have a Pokemon feel? That's not mega evolution! Clemont: Arcane science was develop to make people and Pokemon happy! You're defending the memory of Nikola! Magnifo: That's not a happy magic! Aviva: Your wrong, Donita! Humans and Pokémon always deserve to be friends! Meowth: Hey, we call it "Neo" because technology pass you past science guys! Queen Chrysalis: Enough of the long talk, time to destroy them! Changlings destroy them! Zach Varmitech: Zackbots, get them! Donita Donata: My pose beam robots get them! Jessie: Now, Heracross! James: Pinsir, too! Meowth: Turn them into doom! Gaston Gourmand: Cook those heroes into foods! (Mega Pinsir fires Hyper Beam and Mega Heracross fires Struggle Bug at the heroes, but Volcanion defend the heroes) Volcanion: You! Take Magearna away from here! I hate relying on humans, but I have no choice. Go! Biyomon: Right! Palmon: Okay! Ash Ketchum: Everyone, do it! Serena: Right! Bonnie: Let's go, Magearna! Clemont: Leave it to us! Henry Wong: Don't you stand there run for it! You too, Suzie! Suzie Wong: Okay! Skipper: Come on, men! Let's do it! (They run off leaving Ash, Pikachu, Volcanion, Emerl, Gmerl, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Penguins, The DigiDestined and their Digimon Leaders, Matt, Gabumon, Henry, Terriermon, Rika and Renamon behind to fight the villains and Mega Pinsir and Heracross) James & Jessie: Let it rip! Ash Ketchum: Pikachu, use Thunderbolt! (Pikachu fires Thunderbolt, but two Mega evolved bug type Pokemon dodged it as Mega Heracross uses Megahorn trying to attack Volcanion, but it holds the Megahorn attack) Takato Matsuki: Look at Volcanion go! Ash Ketchum: Get them, Volcanion! Volcanion: I don't need a cheerleader! Rika Nonaka: Stop talking and fight! (Volcanion tosses Mega Heracross away as Mega Pinsir charges to attack but Volcanion grabs and toss it away, and then fires Hydro Pump on two mega evolved bug type) Ash Ketchum: Yes! Matt Ishida: Good shot! (Mega Pinsir and Heracross gets up) Marcus Damon: There still standing! Agumon (Data Squad): There just getting started! Tai Kamiya: Let's digivolve our Digimon! Davis Motomiya: Okay! Digi-armor energize! Takato, Henry & Rika: Digi-Modify! Digivolution activate! Marcus Damon: (Punches Mega Heracross as his fist glows into a digital orange) Ready! Agumon (Data Squad): Yeah! Marcus Damon: DNA charge! Overdrive! (Agumon digivolve to Greymon, Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon, Veemon Armor Digivolve to Raidramon, Guilmon digivolve to Growlmon, Terriermon digivolve to Gargomon, Renamon digivolve to Kyubimon, Agunimon slide evolve to BurningGreymon and Agumon (Data Squad) double warp digivolve to ShineGreymon. Then we cut to the heroes being chased by the villains in hot pursuit) Mikey Kudo: Keep running, guys! Sora Takenouchi: Faster, guys! (Then suddenly they fall down to the ground) Jessie: Success! James: It worked like a charm! Meowth: Mega evolution drew Volcanion away! Zach Varmitech: Get those Heroes and Wild Rats! Hah, we've got you now! Now give Magearna to us! (Suddenly an attack came out of nowhere stopping the villains before they could get Magearna, as they turn to see a Shiny Gardevoir and behind it was a small flying aircraft as Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz jumps off the ship preparing to fight the villains) Jessie: The nerve! The Butcher: A Shiny Gardevoir?! Granny May: Where did that come from?! Donita Donata: Who are you?! (Chymia touches her keystone as it mega evolves her Shiny Gardevoir) Chymia: Gardevoir, mega evolve! (Chymia's Shiny Gardevoir mega evolves into a Shiny Mega Gardevoir) Star Butterfly: '''Leave my Friends alone! You Villains are so rude! '''Major Nixel: '''Oh no! '''Meowth: '''Now there's a Mega Gardevoir in my face! '''Marco Diaz: Now let's see how you deal with Shiny Mega Gardevoir! Chymia: '''Use Dazzling Gleam! (Shiny Mega Gardevoir uses Dazzling Gleam and blast the villains into the sky) '''Team Rocket & Team Robot's Enemies: '''We're blasting off again! (Now we go back to the other heroes, Ash and Volcanion fighting Mega Pinsir and Heracross) '''Gargomon: '''Why isn't stopping?! '''Marcus Damon: '''It's because they're still in Mega Evolution! '''Growlmon: '''Ash, look out! (Mega Pinsir fires Struggle Bug and it didn't hurt Ash) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Wow, nothing! '''Takato Matsuki: '''Let's digivolve our Digimon to defeat Mega Pinsir and Mega Heracross! '''Takato, Henry & Rika: '''Digi-modify! Matrix Digivolution activate! (Growlmon digivolve to WarGrowlmon, Gargomon digivolve to Rapidmon and Kyubimon digivolve to Taomon) '''Tai Kamiya: '''Great idea! Digivolve Greymon! '''Matt Ishida: '''Go for it, Garurumon! (Greymon digivolve to MetalGreymon and Garurumon digivolve to WereGarurumon) '''MetalGreymon: '''Giga Blaster! (He fires Giga Blaster on the Zackbots) '''WereGarurumon: '''Wolf Claw! (He uses the attack on Seelkadoom but dodges it) '''Seelkadoom: '''Is that the best you can do? Attack them! (Mega Pinisr and Mega Heracross charges) '''Taomon: '''Here they come! '''Rapidmon: '''Let's squash those two Mega Evolved Bug type Pokémon into pancakes! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Pikachu! (Pikachu jumps on his shoulder) Let them have it, Volcanion! '''Volcanoin: '''Don't blame me for the results! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Don't worry. '''Skipper: Just do it! (Volcanion uses Explosion and defeated Mega Pinsir and Mega Heracross. Next WarGrowlmon uses Atomic Blaster destroying the Zackbots, Rapidmon fires Tri-Beam on the Changelings, and Taomon fires Talisman of Light hitting Seelkadoom) Seelkadoom: 'Heracross! Pinsir! (Runs to two Bug Type Pokémon and discover they already turn back to normal and injured and then turns the heroes and he was angry) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Science is so amazing. '''Tai Kamiya: '''It's over. Get out! '''Seelkadoom: '(In Tiger Claw's Voice) You have won this time, but don't count Mega Evolved Pokémon out for long. (He, Pinsir and Heracross teleports to escape) '''Tai Kamiya: '''Well there gone. '''Agumon: '''Take a look at this. (They see Volcanion standing on the crater) '''Rika Nonaka: '''Well this is new. '''Kolwaski: According to this attack, Volcanion uses Explosion. Rico: (Blabbering) Private: Wow! Ash Ketchum: '''So this is you're real power. '''Volcanion: '''If I show you my real power, it won't be just this. I evel up a whole mountain. '''Takato Matsuki: '''Awesome. '''Henry Wong: '''That's pretty interested. '''Rika Nonaka: You sure show them, Volcanion. Agumon (Data Squad): '''Look. (The heroes along with Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz are on Kimia's aircraft arrived) '''Serena: '''Hey, Ash! '''Jeri Katou: '''Takato! Guilmon! Are you two okay? '''Kari Kamiya: '''Tai! '''T.K. Takaishi: '''Hey, Matt! '''Suzie Wong: '''Henry! '''Lopmon: Is everyone all right? '''Clemont: '''What exploded? '''Ash Ketchum: '''Hey, guys! '''Volcanion: '''Now I've got even more humans. Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes